No Love Allowed
by Snikette
Summary: After Huntress is rejected by Nightwing and Stephanie Brown breaks up with Jason Todd, the two collide on a rooftop. [Based on Twitter RP and inspired by the Rihanna song of the same name]


This should not be happening. Jason should not have his fingers tangled in Helena's hair; her tongue should not be in his mouth, but it was.

This was not the tendering kissing he was yearning for, the type of kissing Stephanie had provided for over a year. Helena bites his lip and leads him over to a corner of the roof with a tug of her teeth and Jason can't stop thinking about how wrong this is.

Wrong girl. Wrong place. Wrong time. Not Stephanie.

"Stephanie…" he murmurs. It's the first time he says her name aloud in two days and it stings, God does it sting. Helena bites harder on his lip and he doesn't even feel it. It doesn't even compare to the hole in the pit of his heart. "Steph…"

"I know," Helena murmurs back. And she does know what it's like to love and to not be loved in return. For weeks she's been cold and distant, abrasive. She's been Helena the Huntress because that's what she does best. She'd die before she admitted to anyone that Dick Grayson got underneath her skin and wedged his way into her heart like he did to so many women before her.

So Helena stood there underneath the black skies of Gotham kissing her friend's ex-boyfriend, knowing it was wrong, and that they should stop. But if Helena stopped, she knew that she would feel empty and unwanted again. It was a feeling she could no longer bear.

Jason reaches around underneath Helena's cape and unzips her uniform. Together they tear it off of her in a hurried fashion as if they pause for one moment one of them will actually realize the implications of what they were doing. Helena tosses it aside and yanks Jason's jacket off of him and then his shirt; neither of them reaches to remove their masks because heaven forbid they look each other in the eye.

As Jason reaches to undo the buttons on his pants, he whispers," I don't have any—"

"It's okay. I'm on something as long you don't have anything," she interjects.

"No. Do you?"

"Of course not. I'm not stupid."

"Okay then."

With the awkward conversation out of the way, Jason pulls Helena by the hair again as she pushes up against him, no warmth between them. He bites down on her exposed neck. Helena groans and he bites harder, leaving bruises down her neck in places Dick's lips have been.

Helena pushes down his pants and boxer briefs and hoists herself onto the ledge of the roof, wasting no time pulling him into her. The brickwork scrapes her bottom as he thrusts, but she doesn't care. In fact she likes it. She likes the pain.

Jason grunts as he pounds into Helena without thinking, making no effort to be delicate with her. She isn't Stephanie.

_This isn't Stephanie, _he thinks. So he leans down and kisses Helena roughly to send the thought away. Her mouth tastes tangy, like orange tic tacs, his like cigarettes as he had chained smoked an entire pack earlier that day. The collusion of their tastes was just as awkward as the collusion of their bodies.

Helena groans as Jason grunts and she shakily scrapes her nails down his back, their lips still mashed together. He starts to thrust harder and she rakes her nails upward. This time he can feel blood being drawn and he likes it. His sweat drips into the wounds and he likes the sting.

Helena pulls her bruised lips away from his and reaches up, running her hands through his sweaty hair. "Turn me around, "she pants.

Jason does as he is told and pulls out, flipping her around to take her from behind. He's never been comfortable with this position, at least not with Stephanie, but he picks up his rhythm again as Helena grips the edge of the ledge.

Helena reaches behind her and grabs his hand off of her hip. She pulls it near her mouth and sucks his finger as she pants. She can feel the anger radiating off of him with each thrust. Something she is all too familiar with.

Jason slides his other hand into her hair again and yanks on the sensitive spot. It's enough to finally send Helena over the edge as she grinds back into him and arches upward, riding out her orgasm. Her muscles clench around Jason and he shuts his eyes tight, gritting his teeth. He leans over her and bites on her shoulder, slipping slightly on the sweat between them. A moment later he finally succumbs to his own orgasm and grunts as he comes.

Jason collapses on Helena's back, the two of them panting, drained. She lets him stay like this for a few moments before pushing him off and pulling away.

"Well, thanks for that," she says and starts to pull her uniform back on. "I promise not to tell if you promise not to tell."

"What?" Is all Jason can muster to say. He slides down and pulls his underwear back up. "You're leaving already?"

"Yeah, I got shit to do." She's already securing her cape and reaching for her boots. "See you around."

"Yeah, later," he replies. He's still worn out and makes no effort to reach for the rest of his clothes just yet. Helena finishes putting on her boots and leaps from the building, free falling for a bit before she fires her grapple.

Jason leans over the ledge and watches her until she's gone. He lights up a cigarette and takes a long inhale. He exhales and watches the puffs of smoke hover over Gotham City before him; a city where no love is allowed.


End file.
